1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a structural column assembly such as used to support framing members in the construction of buildings, structures and the like; and more particularly toward a column assembly including a footing stilt for supporting the bottom end of a column post a predetermined distance above the floor of an earthen hole to facilitate the in situ formation of a concrete footing.
2. Related Art
Structural column assemblies of the type used for post-frame construction and pole frame structures typically include an elongated wooden post having a bottom end anchored in the earth and a top, free standing end fixed in an upright position upon which framing, truss or other structural elements are attached. The bottom end of the post is typically supported in the earthen hole by either back-filled dirt or gravel or perhaps by concrete formed in situ thereabout.
In many applications, building codes require a concrete footing of perhaps 8 inches or 12 inches, for example, to be formed under the bottom of the column post. In common practice, numerous steps carried out over several days of job-site construction are required to properly set a single structural column assembly. As a first step, an earthen hole is dug to the prescribed depth and then filled partially with uncured concrete to form a footing of specified thickness. Once the concrete footing is sufficiently hardened, the bottom end of the post can be set in the hole, resting upon the cured concrete footing, whereupon it is temporarily supported in an upright posture with outrigger bracing and the remainder of the hole filled with either more concrete, or back-filled with gravel, dirt or other suitable materials. Accordingly, at least two trips to the job site are required, over a span of days, in order to set a post in an upright posture according to the prior art. These multiple trips to the job site increase the overall project cost, as well as extend the duration of the construction phase.
Another issue commonly encountered in the erection of structural column assemblies is the issue of uplift. Uplift is a phenomenon caused usually by strong winds acting upon a building, urging it to lift away from its foundation. An extreme example of uplift can be understood from a tornado or hurricane situation, in which an entire building can be pulled from its foundation. In order to combat the negative effects of uplift in both its mild and more severe forms, it is common to provide some kind of anchoring device for securing the bottom end of the post in its earthen hole. In the case where concrete is poured in situ into an earthen hole around the exterior of the post, it is sometimes a practice to affix laterally extending bolts or metallic pins to the bottom end of the post, which become embedded in the concrete and operative to resist uplift. Other anchoring methods have been proposed, all of which aim to combat the foreseeable problem of uplift.
In a tangentially related field, the prior art has taught the use of pre-formed metallic stilts to be attached to the bottom end of a post for use in light duty applications. In other words, for fence and signpost applications, it is known to attach a metallic stand or cage-like device to the bottom end of a post, and then set that so-called stilt into an earthen hole. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,757 to Cosgrove, issued Oct. 1, 1985, discloses a stilt attached to a light duty post, with concrete poured around the lower portion of the stilt. The stilt supports a square post at two opposite corners. Each stilt portion comprises an angled L-shaped member that supports extend longitudinally from the bottom end of the post. Fasteners are used to attach the post to the upper end of the stilt. The fasteners are exposed above the earthen hole and above the concrete footing so that the post can be replaced if it is damaged.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,677 to Gilb, issued Jun. 27, 1978 discloses a similar stilt-like assembly which is attached to the bottom end of a light-duty post. The stilt is fastened to the bottom end of the post by fasteners which, like those disclosed in Cosgrove '757, are exposed above the earthen hole so that the post can be easily replaced if damaged. Similar examples of prior art stilt constructions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 887,217 to Oliphant, 1,292,012 to Morris, 1,378,351 to Hoyle, and 4,924,648 to Gilb et al. It is not always desirable to see or otherwise be required to work around exposed fasteners.
In addition to these prior art examples which include fastening arrangements exposed above the earthen hole, they all include another deficiency. More particularly, when forming a concrete footing in situ in an earthen hole, the viscous, heavy concrete is likely to urge the bottom end of the post out of the preferred orientation. If the external, temporary bracing is not sufficiently strong, the poured concrete can cause the column assembly to shift in its earthen hole, resulting in a mis-set shifted orientation in the permanent, cured state. Because construction workers who are employed during this phase of a construction project are typically under time pressures and may not be disposed to correct for shifting during the pour, this situation can result in serious errors.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for a structural column assembly of the type fixed in an earthen hole and embedded in a concrete footing formed in situ which includes a stilt assembly that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings existing in the prior art.